


firsts

by WattStalf



Series: Mentoring [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, forgive me Father for I have sinned, im going to hell for shipping this, or more to hell than i already was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never done anything like this before, and that was really was it was all about. The poor kid wanted some experience, and he'd looked to the man who was slowly becoming like a mentor to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firsts

**Author's Note:**

> SO GUESS WHAT I LEFT CIVIL WAR SHIPPING  
> ARE THERE NO DEPTHS I WON'T SINK TO  
> KILL ME NOW  
> Seriously though, bashing comments are gonna be ignored/deleted. I know I'm gross, I know THIS is gross, I am fully aware I'm going to hell. But here i am, doing it anyway. Kindly move along.  
> 

"This is crazy. This is so crazy, right?" Peter hadn't stopped commenting on the situation since Tony had gotten him alone and it was almost enough to make him regret the decision. Almost, but not quite, and that was why he still had the kid- and Christ, he was just a kid- in his office.

"If you don't want this, you can just say so and save us both the time," he replied. "It was your idea, remember?" And it had been, and that had been part of the hasty justification Tony had made to himself, even though he knew once this was done, he would regret it and have yet another thing to feel guilty about.

 _Oh well_ , he thought, _let's just add it to the list._

"No, no, no, I don't want to...I mean, I just never thought you would..." Peter blushed, looking off to the side.

"Neither did, but here we are, so if you're gonna back out on me, I need to know before things go too far and you start going on about how you never wanted this, and how could I rob you of your precious innocence, and so on," said Tony, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no, that isn't-" Peter's blushed deepened. "I'd rather be robbed of that, you know that's what I..." He'd never done anything like this before, and that was really was it was all about. The poor kid wanted some experience, and he'd looked to the man who was slowly becoming like a mentor to him. Tony was a horrible, horrible person for indulging him, for taking advantage of that confusion and admiration, but even knowing that didn't sway him.

"So, you've really not done anything? Not one single thing?"

"I...no...no, I haven't, Mr. Stark."

"For the love of all that is unholy, please do not call me that right now."

"Sorry...Tony? Tony. I mean, I haven't done _nothing_ , I've...I've kissed someone before," he said, trying to sound more proud than he was. He knew it wasn't anything to write home about.

"Yeah? Did she let you hold her hand first?" asked Tony with a snort. "Look, I was just trying to figure out where we should start with this. I haven't exactly done much of... _this_. Especially not in a while."

"This?" Peter asked, before realization dawned on him. "Oh. _Oh_ , right, with a...right."

Before he could allow himself to back out, Tony commanded, "Pants off," and Peter nearly tripped as he hurried to do as told. "Now, sit," he continued, gesturing to the chair at his desk, and the young man did, looking no less nervous.

"I haven't done anything like this since college," Tony muttered, "and I don't think I've ever been the one under the desk." But as he said it, he got down under his desk, and though he'd done everything he could to avoid looking before, he couldn't exactly avoid it now, and he could see just how aroused Peter was by all of this. He knew that he had already gone too far, and that backing out now was the only way to prevent going even further, but he was hard too and he was so damn lonely, and he was already going to hell a long time ago, so why not do it in style?

Parting his lips, he took Peter's cock between them, taking his time with it as he took in the sound of the young man's whimpers. When he trailed his tongue over the length, Peter bucked his hips involuntarily and pushed himself deeper, nearly causing Tony to gag.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly, "sorry, I didn't..." He trailed off into a moan, high and pathetic. This was one way to keep him quiet, at the very least, and though Tony took his time bringing him deeper, eventually he did, moaning around the young man's cock. He was enjoying this a hell of a lot more than he ever should have, and he began to bob his head, creating more friction and causing Peter to cry out.

He meant to stop before Peter finished, but he forgot to take into account that it was the poor kid's first time, and it had been a very long time since Tony had been that young, and he didn't really think about the fact that most kids couldn't last. So he stopped taking things slow, running his tongue up and down while he bobbed his head and listened to Peter whine and whimper, not realizing that he was getting close until it was already too late.

Tony didn't remember liking the taste, and his memory did not fail him, but he swallowed anyway, reminding himself to always try to pull out, regardless of if the woman claimed to like the taste or not. He crawled out from under his desk, suddenly very aware of how ridiculous he must have looked under there, and avoided looking at Peter as he stood up straight, dusting off his pants. The young man was panting, struggling to catch his breath, and when he did finally cave and look, he saw that his face was flushed and he looked very, very pleased.

He seemed to sense Tony's eyes on him, because he turned to him and breathlessly said, “Thanks so much, Mr. St- Tony. Tony, sorry, I forgot...anyway, thanks, that was...” He whistled. “That was really something.”

“Was it?” asked Tony. “Well, glad I could help you with your little...problem. Now, you better get dressed, before anybody decides they can't be bothered with knocking.”

“But didn't you lock the door?”

Of course he had, he would never be _that_ careless, but he was looking for any excuse to get rid of him. “Oh, yeah, that's right.”

“Then we've got plenty of time,” said Peter, grinning.

“Not exactly,” he said. “I have meetings and work, and you should really get dressed, alright?” The young man nodded, getting up to do as he was told, and Tony did not watch him as he did.

“But what about you?” asked Peter, hesitating before he left.

“What about me?”

“You didn't really...do much. I mean for yourself, you did plenty for me, that was really...like I said, that was great and all, but I didn't...you know.” He made a few noncommittal gestures.

Tony was still achingly hard, but he shifted positions, hoping that wasn't too noticeable. “Next time,” he said before he could catch himself, and even once it was said, he knew he couldn't take it back. Like it or not, there would certainly be a next time. He was too damn lonely to resist even when he knew he should.

“Yeah?” He hated the way Peter perked up at that promise, and he hated the way he really didn't hate it much at all. “Alright, yeah, that sounds good. Just, uh, let me know whenever you want to...do that again, alright? Alright.” He unlocked the door and had his hand on the doorknob when he hesitated again, and then he quickly moved back across the room and surprised Tony with a very quick, very awkward kiss that made it a little more clear why he had never moved past that with anyone else before.

“Next time,” he said with a toothy grin before actually leaving this time, and Tony sank down into his chair, ready to take matters into his own hand before his guilt finally won out and killed his erection for good.

“Next time,” he muttered to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
